1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp fitment used for interconnecting pipe sections when a scaffolding framework in a building field or the like is to be framed by a plurality of pipe sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional clamp fitments of the type described above include, for example, a so-called "swivel type" clamp fitment designed to relatively rotatably and unseparatably couple a pair of holding members H.sub.1 and H.sub.2 capable of clamping pipe sections P.sub.1 and P.sub.2, so that the angle of intersection of the pipe sections P.sub.1 and P.sub.2 clamped by the holding members H.sub.1 and H.sub.2 can be freely selected, as shown in FIG. 9; and a so-called "orthogonal or square type" clamp fitment designed to integrally couple a pair of holding members H.sub.1 and H.sub.2 by a plurality of rivets or the like at positions in which the pipe sections P.sub.1 and P.sub.2 clamped into the holding members H.sub.1 and H.sub.2 intersect each other at right angles, so that the angle of intersection of the pipe sections P.sub.1 and P.sub.2 is fixed at right angles.
The "swivel type" clamp fitment is effective when a pair of pipe sections are interconnected obliquely at arbitrary intersection angle, while the "orthogonal type" clamp fitment is effective when a pair of pipe sections are strongly interconnected orthogonaly. In an actual building field, however, different types of clamp fitments must be used depending upon sites of a scaffolding framework and for this reason, it is a conventional practice for workers to carry both the types of clamp fitments, and use those fitments properly as required, resulting in troublesome handling and management.